Constant Reminder
by eXtreme eVolution
Summary: Tommy can't seem to forget about Kimberly. Meanwhile, Conner, Trent & Kira try to sort out their feelings. -One-shot-


Constant Reminder

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my insignificant fan fiction.

Author's Note: This is my first one-shot songfic, so please be nice. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy reading it as I have enjoyed writing it. :) P.S. The songs performed in DT are some of the things I liked about the season. :)

* * *

"I wrote this song with a friend of mine a long time ago. I hope you like it," Kira said into the microphone. The music began playing and the audience began swaying to the beat. As Kira began singing, I stood there, with my arms folded, admiring the talented student of mine. Right from the start, there was something about this teenager that brought back the nostalgia. As a singer, Kira reminded me of someone I used to know...

* * *

**Best friends **

**They come and go depending on your highs and your lows**

**My best friend**

**Decided not to be there when I needed her the most**

* * *

Memories of Kimberly came flooding back. The first time we met... the way she smiled... I let out a sigh as I pondered over the words in her last letter:

_ ... Tommy, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write. You've always been my best friend, and in some ways, you're like a brother. But something has happened here that I can't explain. It's both been wonderful and painful at the same time. Tommy, I've met someone else._

_ Tommy, you know I'll never do anything to hurt you, but I feel like I've found the person that I belong with. He's wonderful, kind and caring, and I really like him. Everything would be perfect if it weren't for you, but I have to follow my heart. I will always care about you, Tommy. Please forgive me._

_- Kimberly_

My heart ached as though a knife had pierced right through it. Tears began to well up in my eyes and I was constantly forced to hold them back. As I continued to watch Kira play on her guitar, the image of her gradually faded and there, appearing before me, was Kimberly, strumming on a guitar.

A tiny smile crept to the corner of my face.

* * *

**I thought you'd be there for me **

**Then why did you lie to me**

**Using me to get what you want**

* * *

I took a step closer, stunned by Kimberly's presence. I never thought that she would return, especially since the Pan Globals topped her priorities. Plus, she already had someone else in her life.

Just then, Kimberly's eyes met mine and she smiled reassuringly. I couldn't help but smile back. Her eyes lingered on me for a while before playfully darting elsewhere. My mind lapsed into a state of confusion. How is this possible? I gazed intently at Kimberly, searching for anything familiar to assure me that this was really her.

Finally, Kimberly turned to me with a sad expression on her face, and then began fading. My heart lurched.

* * *

**Then I couldn't believe it happened **

**No, I couldn't understand**

**True love**

**Walked out the door**

**I couldn't take it no more**

* * *

As Kira sang the duet, she could not help but feel concerned for Dr. Oliver. A little while ago, she could have sworn that he was on the verge of tears. Yet another moment, he was smiling at her for no reason. That was too weird.

Instead of scaring herself further, Kira decided to divert her attention to her friends. Ethan seemed to be enjoying the company of Cass- no, that can't be right. Maybe her imagination was getting the better of her. Kira stole a glance at Conner and immediately, her heart sank. He was too busy laying eyes on the pop diva.

* * *

**True love **

**It broke my heart**

**It made my whole life sore**

**He said he'd be my baby**

**Then why did he betray me?**

**Temptation got to his head**

**Then I left him, yeah**

**And this is what I said:**

* * *

Trent stared at Kira, too awestruck for words. Kira was brave, singing songs straight from her heart. Trent mentally scolded himself for picturing her in less-than-conservative clothes for the past few minutes. Even hero-worshippers get carried away sometimes. Heck, who knows if anyone else in Hayley's Cyberspace have similar lines of thought?

Trent shook away the outrageous thought. Whoever it was, he definitely did not want to find out. If he did, that fella's gonna get a black eye whether he liked it or not. No one messes with Kira and gets away with it.

* * *

**It feels like it's gonna be okay **

**(It's gonna be okay)**

**It feels right; it just feels that way**

**(It just feels that way)**

* * *

Conner studied his idol with a mischievous grin. Then, he turned his eyes to Kira and his grin vanished, being replaced by a warm smile. Ever since he saw the little "reunion" between Kira and Kylee during the autograph session, he soon realized that Kylee's superficial beauty was nothing compared to Kira's honesty. And although Kylee still remained his idol, Kira meant a lot more to him than ever.

When Conner first met Kira at detention, he saw her as nothing more than one of the babes of Reefside High. However, all that slowly changed after saving the city as teammates one moment after another. If only Kira knew how sorry he was for not believing her...

* * *

Ethan swayed to the music, slowly being absorbed into it. Kira truly was a remarkable talent. He could see it. What was more surprising was the fact that Cassidy actually enjoyed her music, which was very rare. Ethan began to recall his earlier conversation with Kira:

_ "I'm telling you, if this superhero gig doesn't work out, you definitely have a musical career to fall back on," Ethan complimented._

_ "It's kinda hard to have a musical career when you can't even get people to listen to you play," Kira said in disappointment._

_ "Well, I was listening, and I think you rock," Trent said reassuringly._

Ethan smiled at the thought. Kira definitely had a bright future ahead.

* * *

**It feels like **

**It will be a better day**

**'Cos I believe that in the end**

**Good things are coming my way**

* * *

"Oh yeah! Awesome, baby!" Devin exclaimed, applauding with enthusiasm as soon as the song ended. The cyber café filled with rounds of applause. Kira smiled at the audience, and then turned to Kylee, who approached her. Kira and Kylee exchanged tight hugs, earning them more applause.

I turned away and squeezed through the crowd, heading towards the exit. I could not take the pain of Kimberly leaving me a second time. I pushed the door open and walked out with a heavy heart. I was reluctant to leave without a word, but I was persistent in hiding my true emotions from my students, including Hayley. I may have known her the longest, but there are some things in my past which are too personal to reveal.

* * *

Conner paused in mid-step, eyes still fixed on Kira. He wanted to apologize to her, again, but sincerely this time. However, something kept tugging at his mind, stopping him from doing so.

"Thinking about apologizing to Kira?" a voice whispered from behind Conner, startling him. Conner turned around, only to realize that it was just Hayley.

"How'd you know?"

"Hey, like I said before, Hayley knows _all_ men," Ethan cut in.

Conner sighed. Maybe he should wait till they were alone, he thought. Only then would he not have to embarrass himself in front of everyone. As he was thinking of ways to apologize to Kira, something caught Conner's eye. He spotted Dr. Oliver leaving in a hurry.

"You sure? What about him?" Conner questioned, pointing at Dr. Oliver.

* * *

"Tommy? Are you alright?" Tommy heard a gentle voice ask, sensing an obvious hint of concern in it.

He swiveled around and was surprised to see that it was Kimberly.

"Kimberly? Is it really you?"

Kimberly vanished once again, and Kira reappeared.

"Who's Kimberly, Dr. O?"

Tommy hesitated for a moment, before finally replying, "My life."

* * *

THE END


End file.
